Perda e Ganho
by Aki no Okonomiyaki
Summary: Enfim havia chegado a hora da despedida defintiva...YukiMachi [Fic para o IX Desafio Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário]CONTÉM UM PEQUENO SPOILER DO FINAL DO MANGÁ.


Disclainer: Fruits Basket pertence à Natsuki Takaya, e não a mim.

_Perda e Ganho -->Capítulo único_

_"Será melhor vivermos separados."_

As palavras cruéis ressoavam em seus ouvidos, como uma profecia que agora se concretizava.

Machi desde sempre considerara aquele pequeno apartamento alugado seu primeiro e verdadeiro lar.

Ali se isolara do mundo, chorara, lera. Passara tanto tempo no local que até o ar parecia exalar um perfume próprio, mistura adocicada de memórias vívidas com sonhos felizes.

Obviamente relutava em deixa-lo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Machi?"

A voz de Yuki, apesar dele apenas murmurar, ecoou cavernosamente no cômodo de paredes claras já começando a descascar. O som não surtiu o efeito desejado. Machi sequer demonstrou ter ouvido o chamado.

Sua jovem noiva parecia estar completamente absorta em suas lembranças, e o olhar nostálgico lhe atestava isso.

O comportamento dela não o surpreendeu. De fato, fora mesmo estranho que ela se mantivesse estóica até aquele momento, embora, claro, não fosse hora de olhar para trás. Era um momento crucial.

Ganhara um bolsa de estudos em zootecnia em uma prestigiada faculdade no norte do país, e sua família havia se disposto a alugar um apartamento perto. Era a chance perfeita para ambos deixarem aquele lugar cheio de fantasmas do passado, e começarem uma vida nova bem longe dali.

Claro que o clã Kuragi nada sabia dos planos.

Deveria ter desconfiado de sua aparente intenção de buscar o resto dos pertences no apartamento.

"Já que nós vamos para Hokkaido" dizia ela "A mudança pode demorar a chegar. É bom levar algumas roupas na mala de mão, para facilitar."

Ela já havia colocado o resto de seus pertences na mala. Nada muito espalhafatoso, algumas blusas e casacos brancos e pastéis, calças e saias longas de cores escuras.

Estava, agora, ajoelhada no chão, com os olhos vazios e perdidos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Havia também a repressão da família. Assim que descobriram sobre seu relacionamento com Yuki, o proibiram. Dali em diante, teve de encontra-lo às escondidas. No fundo, aquela força que a fizera obedecer cegamente as ordens de conduta dos pais se fazia presente, clamando que ficasse, que abandonasse o noivo e todos os planos para a fuga. Naturalmente, ela quase ensaiava segui-la.

No fim, a única coisa que a fazia querer deixar aquele lugar tão angustiadamente aconchegante era a vaga certeza de que, somente longe dali, ela poderia andar com as próprias pernas, construir uma vida, uma história. Somente longe ela poderia esquecer (ou, talvez, apenas deixar longe de seus pensamentos) as memórias dolorosas.

E havia ele, claro. Estava prestes a concretizar um segundo lar com Yuki. Não tinha incertezas quanto a ele; era amável, bondoso, humano. Tinha um grande coração, e parecia disposto a acolhe-la dentro dele.

Por ele, ela iria embora daquele ferino lar. Abandonaria aqueles objetos que jamais sonhara em abandonar. Perderia seu primeiro lar, mas ganharia um segundo.

Era a despedida final. Ergueu os olhos saudosos, tentando memorizar a identidade construída naquelas paredes claras, nos objetos espalhados no chão numa bagunça, mas que para ela era organizada.

"Machi."

A voz do rapaz a despertou do transe. Levantou-se bruscamente, pois chegara a hora de ir.

Olhou uma última vez para o cômodo. Parecia ainda mais quente naquele momento, quase sedutor. Quase como se encarnasse uma sereia a cantar-lhe, a atraindo para seu fim...

Num ímpeto de terror e coragem, avançou, de mala na mão, para a porta.

"Fugir!" era a única coisa que passava por sua mente. Finalmente teria vida, amor, uma verdadeira morada. Não devia se ater ao passado, como sempre fizera.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yuki já a esperava. Assim que se aproximou, ela agarrou sua mão e ele retribuiu o aperto, procurando confortá-la.

"Leve-me para longe"- disse ela, com a voz falha de insegurança. Ele compreendeu o pedido.

"Não se preocupe"- e sorriu. Experimentou conforta-la com os olhos, depositando neles todo o seu amor e esperança no futuro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

E quando Machi olhou Yuki nos olhos, ela finalmente se sentiu reconfortada. Como se dentro dela se solidificasse a certeza de que dali por diante, com ele, viveria uma nova e muito melhor, existência.

Um segundo lar a aguardava.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Fic para o IX Desafio do Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário. Os intervalos definem em qual deles eu estou me focando no momento, o Yuki ou a Machi.

Hokkaido: Província ao extremo norte do Japão. É a mais fria e fica bem longe de Tókio, por isso Machi justificou que a mudança demoraria a chegar.

Isto é uma pequena alusão à lenda das sereias. Na Grécia, dizia-se que eram metade mulheres, metade aves, que viviam todas em uma ilha e que cantavam aos marinheiros promessas de coisas maravilhosas, mas quando eles se aproximavam, fascinados, elas os devoravam.


End file.
